Total Drama: Back To Action!
by lightningblossom23
Summary: After the success of season 4, Chris decides to bring back the cast from ROTI to compete on another 13 episode season to win a big reward: a million dollars! Follow the 13 teenagers to a new season full of drama, friendships and conflicts only on Total... Drama... Back To Action!


**Important Notes: **The Dakotazoid thing never existed! The rest of her plot is pretty much the same, she ends up with Sam and yada yada...

Also, Cameron is the oficial winner of ROTI.

* * *

**Episode 1 - An Alien Egg Hunt (Part 1)**

The scene showed Chris and Chef in front of a familiar set to many Total Drama fans, the film lot.

Chris sighed happily "It's so good to be back, ain't it, Chef?"

Chef simply groaned and glared at Chris, leaving the place mumbling to himself things like "I can't believe I'm doing this again."

Chris was left there confused "Uh... Okay then."He then noticed there was a camera filming him "Oh, already?" he asked the camera man, who nodded in response "You could've tell me earlier!" he adjusted his clothes and his hair. He was ready to start again.

"Welcome back, my dear viewers! It's ya boy Chris McClean back with another season of TOTAL DRAMA!" he shouted, making some birds lfly away from their trees "And this time we're going back to season's 2 location, the film lot, and bring all the thirteen freaks from the last season, who - if you don't remember - competed on the radioactive Camp Wawanakwa! Which one of them will win this time? Which one won't? Discover only on... Total... Drama... Back To Action!"

* * *

The scene cut back to Chris, who was staring at a yellow bus coming towards the film lot. The bus that contained the thirteen victims- er, contestants.

The bus stopped and right after the contestants started walking out of it.

"Get out of the way, chipmunk!" Jo growled at Brick as they fought to leave the bus first. She quickly shoved him to the ground.

"Geez, Jo." he groaned "Why do you _always _have to be like this?!"

"Because it is fun, Captain Wet Paints." she smiled smugly at him as he stood up, adjusting his clothes.

Soon, Zoey walked out of the bus. She looked at Jo, who was laughing at Brick's state "Ignore her, Brick." she placed a hand on his shoulder "She's not worth it."

Brick smiled at the girl "Thanks, Zoey."

Next, Mike came out of the bus "I always wanted to come here, y'know." the MPD told Zoey "Action was my favorite season."

"Don't forget this was the place where the fan-favorite couple, Gwent, broke up..." Scott said, walking out of the bus "It might happen to you lovebirds too." he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Scott, no one wants to hear you." Zoey told him with a frown.

"Whatever." he crossed his arms "I got robbed last season but this time no one will take my million. No one!" the farm boy exclaimed.

"You didn't get robbed." Sam said as he stepped out of the bus with Dakota "You got the karma you deserved, rat!"

"Haha nice one, sweetie." Dakota and Sam high-fived and started making out.

"Guys, can you please stop making out now? It's kinda uncomfortable." Cameron whined as he stepped out of the bus.

"Y'know, my great great great aunt invented making outs." Staci blabbed as she too walked out of the bus "Before that, people didn't even know how to kiss!"

"Huh?!" Zoey asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"I know right! Unbelievable, yah!" the gabby girl said.

"Get out of my way, sha-losers!" Lightning said, shoving everyone on front of him aside and started kissing his biceps "This time Lightning is going to win the sha-million!"

"_You _get out of my way before I knock ya out." Anne Maria said as she shoved Lightning aside, spraying her hair spray, as usual. She stopped though when she saw Mike "Vito!" She sprinted towards him, shoving Zoey aside.

"I know ya missed me babe, now get lost of that act and come to momma." she said in a flirty way, making the MPD uncomfortable.

"Anne Maria, I already told you-"

"to back off. He's _my _boyfriend." Zoey said, growling at her. The tanned girl did the same and they stood there for some time.

Meanwhile, last but not least, Dawn and B came out of the bus. The moon child sighed "I'm feeling lucky this season, B. It feels like a new opportunity for both of us." she smiled.

B nodded in agreement, smiling too.

"Hello, contestants!" Chris exclaimed "Are you excited to be participating on a new season?!"

"More than ever." Scott frowned.

"Great! Because your first challenge will take place today!" the host announced, causing the teens to groan in annoyance.

"Already?! We just arrived!" Sam protested. Sounds of agreement could be heard.

"Don't care. My show, my rules! I'll give you time to organize your junk in your trailers." Chris said.

"Junk? These suitcases cost more than you will ever get hosting this show." Dakota spat.

"Uh, Chris?" Brick raised his hand.

"Yes?" the host asked, annoyed.

"Aren't you going to tell us where our trailers are?"

It was Chris' time to groan in annoyance "I forgot about that. Come follow me." he walked away, followed by the campers.

After some walking, the campers were already in front of the trailers that were going to be their room for the next few weeks.

"These are the trailers! Left one for the guys, right one for the gals." Chris said "And of course there's also the make up confessional where you can share your deepest and darkest secrets."

***Confessional* **

**Scott: **A make up confessional? Pff, and I thought that waste of gel actually had a brain *he rolls his eyes*

**Dakota: **A make up confessional?! Finally Chris had a good idea! Who would've thought that waste of gel actually had a brain.

***End Of Confessional* **

"Okay, now hurry up and go unpack your stuff." Chris said "I'm going to call you for the first challenge in thirty minutes." he walked away as the campers began entering their trailers.

The scene now showed the inside of the girl's trailer. It seemed like everything was normal until...

"Woah woah woah!" Anne Maria exclaimed "What. The Hell. Is This?!" she pointed at Dakota, who was carrying - more like trying to carry - her luggage to the trailer "There's not enough space for everyone _and _those monstrosities."

"Monstrosities?!" Dakota dropped the luggage she was carrying and glared at Anne Maria "What are you calling monstrosities?! These cost more than you'll ever earn in a life time!"

"Guess what? I don't care." the Jersey girl said as she grabbed on of Dakota's suitcases and threw it outside, accidentally knocking Staci, who was now entering the place, to the ground. "Ouch!" she groaned in pain.

"Oh you're soooo going down, sis." Dakota said, glaring with more intensity at Anne Maria.

"Bring it on! I bet that's just a wig!" the tanned girl said, pointing at Dakota's blonde hair.

Dakota gasped loudly and dramatically at this and didn't hesitate on throwing herself at Anne Maria, starting a fight.

"Oh no!" Zoey said, not knowing what to do "What do we do?"

"Meh. I don't care about their girly girl problems." Jo shrugged.

"Dawn?" Zoey asked the moon child for help but she noticed she wasn't even there "Dawn?"

***Confessional***

**Dawn: **I wasn't standing being on that trailer anymore, Dakota and Anne Maria started fighting out of nowhere! *she sighs* Something tells me this season will not be easy.

**Zoey: **Is it bad that I kinda want Dakota to beat Anne Maria's ass? Hey, don't judge me! She's been hitting on my boyfriend since last season!

***End Of Confessional***

"Sheesh, the girls are always so noisy!" Scott said, visibly irritated.

"That's what happens when you don't have team spirit." Brick said "You eventually gain conflicts."

"But we guys don't have to sha-worry about that am I right?" Lightning said, still kissing his biceps.

"Yeah... we do." Mike said, narrowing his eyes at Scott, who didn't seem to notice that action.

***Confessional***

**Mike: **I still haven't forgotten what Scott did to me, Zoey and Cameron last season! This time he's really going down! No one messes with me and my friends!

***End Of Confessional***

Some minutes after and the campers were all gathered in a dank factory, with Chris explaining their first challenge.

"So, for this challenge there are two alien eggs hidden somewhere in this dank factory. You have to find them and bring them to me, I'll be outside so you'll also have to find the exit. And you'll have to do all of that without getting caught by... the MOTHER ALIEN!" Chris yelled as Chef appeared of nowhere dressed as an alien, carrying what seemed like a giant water gun.

"And what's the reward?" Scott asked.

"The two people who find the two eggs and manage to exit the factory without getting shot by Chef win invincibility and will be the team-captains for this season!" Chris explained.

"Uh... Chris, how are we supposed to be threatened by a water gun?" Cameron asked.

"Fish stick is right. Chef's just going to spray us some water?" Jo scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm glad you asked that." Chris smiled widely "That's why Justin here is going to test it for you." he went to grab Justin, who looked pretty confused.

"What?! But you said I was here for publicity only!" he exclaimed.

Without hesitation, Chef shot him Justin some green slime that came from the water gun. It was so much slime that sent Justin against a wall nearby, making him groan in pain.

"I bet you don't want to end up like him, do you?" Chris asked the teens, who shook their heads in response. "Good. Now you have five minutes of advance to run from Chef. The challenge starts now!" he yelled and the campers all started running.

Cameron noticed he was running with Mike and Zoey beside him "So, we're doing this together?"

"Of course, Cam!" Zoey flashed him a smile "Let's find those eggs!"

"But only two of us can be captains." Mike remembered.

"Well, I don't really wanna be a captain. I just don't want to run by myself."

***Confessional***

**Cameron: **Mike and Zoey are so nice. I'm glad we became friends last season. When I was in my bubble no one wanted to be my friend, but look at me now! I won a million! And if everything goes well, I can win two!

***End Of Confessional***

The scene switches to Jo, who was currently running by herself with a determined expression.

***Confessional***

**Jo: **Last season, Brightning and Bubble Boy cheated me out of the million but this time I won't let anything like that happen to me. *she stands up and points to the camera* You're listening me? I'll take these losers down one by one!

***End Of Confessional***

"Looks like Jo is really determined for this season, huh?" Chris spoke to the camera "Will she actually take those losers down? Who will Chef take down first? Between you and me, my bet is on the walking radio." he smirked, referring to Staci who happened to be near him.

"Y'know, my great great great uncle invented radios, ya! Before him, people-" she was interrupted by the green slime that hit her face, making her fall on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Thanks, Chef." Chris smiled and returned to look at the camera "Either way, see you soon after the break on Total... Drama... Back In Action!" the scene slowly faded to black.


End file.
